Akaviri Tagebuchübers.
Akaviri Tagebuchübers. (vollständig: Akaviri-Tagebuchübersetzung) ist ein Brief und Questgegenstand in . Fundort *Erhält man von Gräfin Narina Carvain in der Quest Das Geheimnis des Tals. Inhalt Mit schwerem Herzen und zitternder Hand schreibe ich diesen neue Eintrag. Seit mehreren Tagen habe ich niemanden sonst auf der Straße zu unserer Garnison am Grauen Grat gesehen. Die Straße ist einsam und tückisch. Ich rationiere meinen Proviant, um mich auf einen beschwerlichen Weg vorzubereiten. Vorausgesetzt, dass Reman Cyrodiils Armee unser Hauptquartier am Fahlen Pass nicht entdeckt hat, dürfte die Reise ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Ich gebe zu, ich bin nervös. Es ist zwar eine Ehre, auserwählt worden zu sein, diese Befehle an unsere Festung zu überbringen, aber dass man mich allein geschickt hat, war ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Nicht um mein eigenes Leben mache ich mir Sorgen, sondern vielmehr um den wichtigen Inhalt der Befehle. Sollten sie auf irgendeine Weise verloren gehen, wird man in der Festung nicht erfahren, dass der Nachschub sich um einen Monat verzögert. Ohne diese Kenntnis könnte man in der Festung beschließen, die Angriffe auf die Frontlinie zu verstärken, wenn die Vorräte knapp werden. Sie verlassen sich darauf, dass der Nachschub früher eintrifft. Ich muss diese Nachricht unbedingt überbringen. Die Schiefertafel, auf der die Befehle zur Sicherheit eingraviert wurden, hat ein ziemliches Gewicht; so erinnert sie mich ständig an die nicht nur körperlich schwere Last, die ich trage. Nach zwei Tagen habe ich nun endlich den Drachenklauen-Felsen erreicht. Die riesige Gesteinsformation ist ein willkommener und belebender Anblick. Der gewaltige Felsen scheint vom Norden her auf das Herz von Remus' Streitkräften zu zielen, so wie es unsere Armeen schon seit fast einem Jahr tun. Immer noch bin ich auf diesem Weg niemandem begegnet. Ich hoffe, dass ich später auf dem schmalen Pfad nach Westen jemanden treffen werde, der mir sagen kann, wie es unseren Männern in diesem Krieg ergeht. Nachdem ich den Weg nach Westen eingeschlagen habe, kann ich nun schon den "Wächter" sehen, eine riesigen Statue, die von einem unbekannten Künstler vor vielen Jahren dort aufgestellt wurde. Sie blickt nach Norden, als wolle sie jeden warnen, auch nur einen Fuß über die Grenze ins Kaiserreich zu setzen. Remus würde sich sehr ärgern, wenn er wüsste, dass wir genau diese Statue als Wegpunkt in sein Gebiet nutzen. Gestern Abend stieß ich auf einen anderen Boten unserer Armee, den ein Rudel Bergwölfe angefallen hatte. Sein Bein war schwer verletzt, aber es gelang mir, ihn mit einer Medizinampulle zu heilen, die ich bei mir trug. Er sagte, sein Name sei Shenzin, und er sei auf dem Weg vom Fahlen Pass, um weitere Vorräte anzufordern. Ich besprach mit ihm die Ironie unserer Begegnung, und er beschloss, mit mir zur Festung zurückzureisen, da seine Mission sinnlos sei. Wir haben vor, bei Beginn der Dämmerung aufzubrechen. Ich muss viel von meiner restlichen Kraft aufwenden, um dies zu schreiben. Als wir vom Wächter aus weiter nach Süden gingen, wurden wir von wahrscheinlich demselben Wolfsrudel angegriffen, das Shenzin erwischt hatte. Er hatte sie beim ersten Angriff noch vertreiben können, aber jetzt hatten sie Blut geleckt und waren in größerer Zahl zurückgekehrt. Rücken an Rücken kämpfend töteten Shenzin und ich mindestens acht von den Biestern, aber erst nachdem mir eins von ihnen einen Prankenhieb am Bauch versetzt und eine klaffende Wunde hinterlassen hatte. Es gelang uns, sie zu vertreiben, aber jetzt blute ich stark, und meine einzige Medizin habe ich Shenzin gegeben. Wir haben beschlossen, weiter nach Süden zu gehen, bis wir das Portal zum Schlangenpfad erreichen, und werden dort Deckung suchen. Ich will bald versuchen, weiter zu schreiben, aber ich muss erst schlafen. Ich bin so furchtbar müde. Dies wird mein letzter Eintrag. Wir erreichten vor fast einem Tag den Schlangenpfad und suchten dort Schutz vor den Elementen und den Wölfen. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, was für Kreaturen sich inzwischen dort niedergelassen hatten. Ich habe sie nur undeutlich gesehen, aber sie waren riesengroß und stark. Shenzin starb sofort, als eine davon ihm mit einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf abriss. Die riesigen, hässlichen, menschenähnlichen Viecher waren zu dritt. Ich rannte durch die dunklen Tunnel, so schnell es nur ging, und versuchte, ihnen zu entkommen. Aber während ich floh, schleuderte einer von ihnen einen Felsbrocken nach mir und traf mich damit am Rücken. Es gelang mir, durch eine kleinere Öffnung zu kriechen und den schwerfälligen Ungeheuern zu entkommen, aber ich merkte bald, dass ich tatsächlich nur noch kriechen konnte. Ich glaube, der Felsbrocken hat mir das Rückgrat zerschmettert. Ich fühle meine Beine nicht mehr. Die Wunde von dem Wolfsangriff ist wieder aufgeplatzt, und ich habe viel Blut verloren. Ich fürchte, dies ist das Ende. Ich habe in meiner Mission versagt und es nicht geschafft, der Festung am Fahlen Pass die Befehle zu überbringen. Ich bin so nahe daran, doch könnte es ebenso gut eine Tagesreise entfernt sein, da ich nicht mehr gehen kann und meine letzten Kräfte schwinden. Sollte ein befreundeter Bote oder Soldat dieses Tagebuch finden: überbringt bitte die Befehle der Festung, bevor es zu spät ist. Und sagt bitte meiner Frau, Hisshira, dass Tzenzin sie immer lieben wird. en:Akaviri Diary Translation pl:Tłumaczenie akav. dziennika ru:Перевод дневника акавирца Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Briefe und Notizen